Wehmut
by Chriskya
Summary: Los años han pasado, los jóvenes titanes ya no son aquellos chiquillos que eran antes ahora tienen que enfrentarse a problemas más serios, más de adultos, incluso a sus propios compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Se disolverá el equipo? ¿Seguirán protegiendo la ciudad Jump?
1. Wehmut

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen

Bien, antes de cualquier cosa me quiero presentar

Soy nueva en todo esto de publicar fics así que no sé cómo saldrá xD

Espero que les guste y si bien al principio habla mucho de Starfire poco a poco dará lugar a hablar sobre raven :3 tampoco tratare de abandonar a los demás personajes.

Aclaro desde un principio, no me gusta andar mendigando reviews así que si quieren háganlo, si no, no hay problema y si lo hacen acepto críticas constructivas.

Con respecto a cada cuanto actualice no estoy segura, solo tratare de no abandonar la historia

Y bien eso es toda mi presentación, ahora comenzamos

Los años han pasado, los jóvenes titanes ya no son aquellos chiquillos que eran antes ahora tienen que enfrentarse a problemas más serios, más de adultos, incluso a sus propios compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Se disolverá el equipo? ¿Seguirán protegiendo la ciudad Jump?

Habían transcurrido cerca de 6 años después de derrotar la liga del mal y de la misión en Tokio, los jóvenes titanes ahora eran mayores de 20 a excepción del chico bestia. Todos habían mejorado sus habilidades de batalla sin embargo aún tenían mucho que aprender. Cyborg y chico bestia aun poseían su lado bromista y sus peleas triviales se habían convertido en una costumbre muy divertida entre ellos. Starfire era más fuerte, hábil y rápida, conocía más costumbres terrícolas y el significado de algunas palabras pero aún conservaba su inocencia alienígena, sin mencionar que ahora contaba con un cuerpo curvilíneo y sensual. Robin era más sombrío y serio situación que le trajo dificultades con Star y por las cuales terminaron. Raven por otro lado era más sarcástica y al mismo tiempo más poderosa que antes, conocía hechizos y rituales tan oscuros, retorcidos y tenebrosos que por la salud mental de sus amigos era mejor que no conocieran.

Era una tarde aparentemente tranquila en Jump City, pero en el banco las cosas no eran tranquilas

Así que humanos, será mejor que me den todo lo valioso que posean si no quieren que mi blarg los aplaste, perdón los llene de "cariño".- decía una joven mujer pelinegra señalando a una enorme masa de baba viscosa y con olor repulsivo que parecía estar vivo de alguna manera. Las personas no ofrecieron resistencia, muchas sentían nauseas, otras se desmayaron de tan fétido olor y unas cuantas habían devuelto el estómago… por segunda ocasión.

La chica se acercó a todo el botín, saco un pequeño dispositivo de su traje en donde guardo todo el dinero. –perfecto ahora solo queda esperar a… -ocurrió una explosión en una de las entradas del banco-… jóvenes titanes, cuánto tiempo- decía la joven alzando los brazos con una sonrisa y una efusividad sarcástica tan típica de ella.

Los tres miembros menos sombríos, Cyborg, chico bestia y Star mostraron una muy obvia sorpresa. Raven y Robín por su parte solo fruncieron el ceño. –Blackfire…- Star aún no podía salir de su asombro, sacudió su cabeza y fue directo hacia ella para darle un tremendo golpe, Blackfire fue más rápida que ella y esquivo su ataque haciendo que Star dejara un cráter en el suelo. En el segundo en que Star se giraba para encarar a su hermana, blackfire le dio una patada tan poderosa que la mando contra las paredes del banco- hola hermanita, veo que sigues siendo tan débil como antes, Blarg encárgate de los otros mi hermana y yo tenemos asuntos familiares que resolver- con esto la gran masa de baba ataco directamente al resto del equipo, Cyborg le disparo uno de sus cañones sónicos pero Blarg lo esquivo haciendo un agujero dentro de el. Chico bestia lo envistió en forma de rinoceronte quedando atrapado, al no soportar el inaguantable olor regreso a su forma humana, la bestia amorfa lo "escupió" y lo dejo pegado en la pared inconsciente debido al olor. –¡chico bestia!-grito Cyborg y se dirigió a ayudarlo, pero el ser le disparo una gran masa de baba viscosa súper pegajosa dejándolo atrapado e inmovilizándolo incapacitado de usar cualquier arma. Robín decidió lanzarle algunos proyectiles para congelarlo, al principio parecía funcionar, pero este se descongelo como si nada hubiera ocurrido y se dirigió a Robín muy rápidamente atacándolo desde abajo, sin duda con el impacto del desagradable olor Robín se desequilibró por unos instantes, Blarg aprovecho eso para pegarlo al techo pero antes de llegar una energía oscura le quito a Robín dejándolo en un lugar a salvo, la criatura se percató de ello y se dividió en 2 para encargarse de ambos o al menos para ganar tiempo…

En otro lugar las hermanas continuaban con su lucha, star se frustraba con cada golpe y rayos que su hermana esquivaba, a pesar de que liberaba mucha rabia y energía no era capaz de darle un solo golpe a su hermana y ella se movía tan rápidamente que al esquivar cada desesperado golpe proveniente de su hermana parecía como si bailara con gracia y elegancia. –que ocurre pequeña hermanita, ¿acaso no puedes darle un simple golpe a tu hermana mayor?- star se enojaba cada vez más con blackfire, sencillamente no podía entender cómo podía ser más rápida y hábil que ella, la había derrotado antes, había demostrado ser más fuerte que ella, como podía ser posible…- parece ser que no entiendes verdad, siempre he sido más fuerte que tú, yo soy más hábil, aunque debo de agradecerte el que me capturasen y llevaran a prisión, ahí aprendí diferentes técnicas de combate. Bien entonces basta de platica ahora es mi turno- black le dio una de las palizas más grandes, brutales e inhumanas a su hermana, star apenas veía de donde provenían los golpes no podía creer como pudo obtener tanta fuerza. Los demás miembros aun no podían derrotar a blarg, sencillamente su mal olor, su velocidad y forma amorfa lo convertían en un verdadero rival de temer, pero sus ataques más allá de hacer daño solo eran una distracción algo que tenían presentes las dos aves. Y algo por lo que empezaban a desesperarse, no tenían noticias de star, blackfire la había llevado fuera del banco y lejos del alcanze de sus amigos.

Star ahora solo quería irse, huir lejos de su hermana era obvio que no podía derrotarla, pero cada intento de huida era diezmado por su hermana.- b-basta… hermana.. ¿por qué lo haces?- preguntaba ahora una exhausta pelirroja – ja, ja, jajaja preguntas porque, dime tu porque crees querida hermana siempre queriendo ser más fuerte que yo, siempre llevándote lo mejor, las cosas buenas, yo siempre he sido la rara de la familia la malvada y todo porque? Por tener un color diferente al habitual.- la joven hermana menor en un desesperado intento de escapar le lanzo rayos con sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de que dieron en el blanco no le hicieron ningún efecto a su hermana mayor. Esta fastidiada por no ser escuchada le dio una gran patada que la mando lejos- Ni siquiera ahora te interesa saber sobre mí, ¡siempre has sido tú! Desde que nací me culparon por la miseria que cayó en nuestro reino -gritaba una alterada blackfire, liberando ahora unas lágrimas- pero basta de dramas, voy a terminar esto como se debe –recuperando la compostura tomo a su hermana menor por el cuello y la estrello a la calle ahora frente a sus amigos para que todos pudieran ver el gran final- bien mi querida hermana ahora tomare mi venganza – saco una daga negra de su traje, robin y raven intentaron ir a rescatarla pero la gran masa se los impedía a lo que robin solo grito el nombre de su compañera, blackfire la tenía sujetando por sus cabellos y con una sola movida le corto su sedoso cabello rojizo, star cayó al suelo y miro todo su cabello en la mano de su hermana mayor quien se lo arrojo a su cara. –blarg, vámonos- y ambos seres se esfumaron rápidamente sin que ninguno de los titanes pudieran hacer algo. Sin duda estaban desconcertados no entendían porque blackfire solo se limitó a cortarle el cabello ni lo que eso significaba en su planeta. Star lloraba impotente y sin fuerzas, los demás fueron a socorrerla.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas después del incidente con Blackfire, Star simplemente seguía deprimida y adolorida física y mentalmente por la batalla tan brutal que tuvo con su hermana. Parecía ser que toda la alegría y vitalidad se habían esfumado junto con su cabello, sus amigos intentaron consolarla, pero nada de lo que decían la podían sacar de toda esa negatividad y todo debido a esa rara costumbre de Tamaran.

Hace unas semanas atrás

-STARFIREEEEE!- Robín grito con todas sus fuerzas y corrió para estar al lado de la joven, Star por otra parte solo veía como delgados y finos cabellos aun jugueteaban con el viento y caían con gracia y delicadeza frente a ella. Después de eso nada solo oscuridad.

Esto no está bien-dijo un preocupado –Cyborg quien analizaba a una inconsciente Starfire. – Tiene varios huesos rotos y…- antes de poder decir algo Robín cargo a su compañera y se dirigió hacia Raven, ella con solo mirarlo comprendió lo que quería que hiciera y envolvió a ambos con una energía oscura- regresen rápido a la torre- fue lo último que dijo su líder antes de desaparecer con ambas chicas.

-¿Crees que se recuperara?-pregunto un angustiado chico bestia, a lo que Cy dio un pesado suspiro.

-Claro que se recuperara, lo mejor ahora es estar en la torre para atenderla- le dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa a lo cual chico b solo sonrió y se metió al carro T.

Por otro lado en la torre

La joven alienígena fue gentilmente colocada en la cama de recuperación, la hechicera la observo y envolvió con su magia sanando sus huesos rotos y carne y piel quemada o rasgada. Sin duda había mejorado mucho, en poco tiempo logro recuperarla en un 70% de todas sus heridas. Robín coloco una mano en el hombro de la hechicera cuando esta dejo de emplear su magia, ella lo observo, bajo la mirada y dio un gran suspiro.

Ella ya está fuera de peligro, he curado todas las heridas y daños graves, a partir de ahora todo depende de ella-dijo mientras miraba a la inconsciente pelirroja. El joven líder noto como la chica gótica hacia una mueca con sus labios, la típica mueca que hace cuando tiene una duda y está por hacer una pregunta- Richard, ¿tu sabes porque Black le corto el cabello a Star?

No-el joven pelinegro entrelazo sus brazos y se apoyó contra la pared- no, ella nunca me menciono ninguna costumbre tamaraniana parecida a lo que presenciamos hoy.

Hmmm, en cualquier caso es algo sin duda muy malo, note que no solo estaba dañada físicamente, mentalmente estaba hecha un caos-dio un suspiro- realmente está muy perturbada.

¿Crees que puedas…

Meterme a su mente-completo la chica- no es lo más adecuado, por la situación en la que se encuentra meterme dentro de su mente podría solo dañarla más.- tallo su tabique con sus dedos, mientras daba un profundo suspiro- lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla descansar y en cualquier caso investigar qué significado tiene el cortarse el cabello después de una batalla en Tamaran. Dicho esto la joven salió de la habitación dejando solo a la antigua pareja, Robín solo le dedico una mirada a la inconsciente muchacha y salió cerrando la puerta.


	2. Costumbres

Hmmm ¿Dónde…?..

Estas en la habitación de recuperación Star, nos diste un gran susto a todos-escucho decir de una amigable voz, sin duda era Cyborg. Ella se limito a ver su mano para después dirigirla a su cabeza, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir cuando se dio cuenta que no era una pesadilla lo que había ocurrido aquel día.- ¿Star, que ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?.

No querido amigo cyborg, no estoy bien, por favor te suplico con todo el dolor de mi brusgk que no me mires.

Starfire…-ella solo se limitó a cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos- dime, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.- ella sollozaba y lo miro entre sus brazos asintiendo levemente.

En mi planeta natal luchar tiene muchos significados, pero cuando se es derrotado y además se nos es cortado el cabello.-se detuvo en seco, sea lo que significara era algo muy duro para ella.- que nos corten el cabello después de una lucha es muestra de humillación y deshonra, aquel derrotado no tiene derecho a mostrar la cara ante nadie. Cualquier tamaraneano al que se le es despojado el cabello pierde todos sus privilegios y es físicamente repulsivo ante los demás.- sin duda no pudo controlar el llanto por lo que rompió el lagrimas. Cyborg conmovido solo le dio un ligero abrazo para no lastimarla.- por favor, te suplico que no me mires.

Star no digas eso, tu eres muy bella, aun con el cabello corto.

Tú dices eso porque no lo entiendes-ella aun ocultaba su cara con sus manos.- por favor amigo ciborg, te pido que me dejes sola

Star- hizo una pausa, como tratando de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas- tu sabes que nunca estarás sola-le ofreció una sonrisa que la chica no observo y coloco una mano en su hombro a lo cual la joven solo le dio la espalda

Gracias mi querido amigo, por tus palabras, sin embargo no quiero ser grosera, por favor… vete

Está bien, cualquier cosa y aquí estaremos para ti –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero se detuvo estando debajo del marco de esta- sabes, espero que te recuperes pronto para poder probar unos de tus famosos glorg- Star solo sonrió a su comentario, sin embargo su amigo metálico no pudo ver eso.

Después de eso y de que todos en el equipo se enteraran del significado del cabello corto trataron de animarla, pero nada de lo que hacían surtía efecto. La joven pelirroja ni siquiera salía a la batalla si no era con su peculiar sombrero verde. Además su fuerza no era la misma, se podría decir que era incluso más débil esto no paso desapercibido para el chico verde quien no pudo evitar ponerle el apodo de "Sansón", sin duda no le cayó en gracia a nadie por lo que su castigo fue lavar los platos por las siguientes 2 semanas.

(En el presente)

Un día mientras luchaban contra un ladronzuelo este miro a Star y le dijo fenómeno marciano. Sin duda afecto mucho a Star, tal humillación y vergüenza que le traía tener el cabello corto y "feo" según ella. Salió disparada a la torre sin decir nada. Los chicos solo le dieron tremenda paliza al sujeto el cual alego que en los barrios bajos se corría el rumor de que así era como había que nombrar al miembro alienígena.

Harto de la situación robín decidió poner fin a todo este asunto, se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, puso el código de la puerta y entro. Pudo ver la silueta escondida debajo de las sabanas de su curiosa cama. A pesar de ya no ser pareja él seguía preocupándose por ella, al final de cuentas eran compañeros de equipo y amigos.

Richard, por favor vete-le dijo angustiosa

No me iré, no hasta que encontremos una solución a esto.-su líder firme como siempre

No hay manera de solucionar esto… a menos, no, no hay manera- y diciendo lo último se abrazó más fuerte a sí misma.

Dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, con nosotros, somos un equipo lo recuerdas.

Ella saco la cabeza de las sabanas y miro dudosa a su líder, bajo la mirada dándole la espalda.- hay dos maneras para que este sentimiento horrible se vaya-hizo una pausa- la primera es enfrentarme de nuevo a mi hermana y derrotarla….-de solo recordarla se estremeció e incluso sintió una sensación fría en su espalda- La otra es que alguien de mí mismo geschlecht tenga el cabello más corto y feo que el mío, claro después de una batalla con él. –Robín la miro sin comprender muy claramente lo ultimo a lo que Starfire aclaro.- lo que quiero decir es que puedo enfrentarme a mi hermana y derrotarla o enfrentarme a Raven y ganar de nuevo mi belleza.

NO y por última vez ¡NO!- Raven ya estaba cansada acerca del asunto de la alienígena, si era su amiga pero de eso a ayudarla de esa forma simplemente no le agradaba la idea.

Vamos tu tenias el cabello corto antes, además si bien recuerdo no te gustaba tener el cabello largo- chico bestia estaba detrás de ella tratando de convencerla, Cy estaba a un lado con una mirada suplicante y su líder, robín estaba detrás mirando toda la escena.

Ya he dado mi opinión y no planeo formar parte de este absurdo-la gótica sin duda estaba perdiendo la paciencia, casi se podía ver una vena saltando en su frente

Tal vez para ti no sea importante, pero piensa en Star, es la única manera de hacerla sentir mejor por más raro y descabellado que suene-chico b estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de convencer a la fría mujer

Sé que tratan de ayudarla, pero créanme esta no es la mejor manera- después de todo ella tampoco pertenecía a ese mundo y sabia lo solitario que se puede llegar a sentir el que nadie comparta o conozca tus costumbres, sin embargo aun cuando se trataba de costumbres natales ella sabía perfectamente que habían costumbres que no podían llevarse a cabo en la tierra por más arraigadas que estén en uno. Como el tradicional día de yalnizlik en el que todos deben estar desprovistos de cualquier objeto material durante semanas, alimentándose y respirando solo energía, en absoluta meditación. Esto en la tierra simplemente carecía de sentido puesto que en Azarath la energía se encontraba en cantidades mas grandes, el simplemente hecho de intentar eso la mandaría al hospital por inanición.

Vamos rae, tal vez no sea lo mejor pero dime ¿prefieres que black le rompa todos los huesos de nuevo?- esta vez cy sabía por dónde atacar y raven a pesar de ser fría no era cruel… al menos no con sus amigos.

Oh claro y fingir una batalla donde me deje golpear además de que me cortaran el cabello de manera salvaje es una maravillosa idea, no tienen idea de lo encantada que estoy por semejante honor y todo para cumplir los caprichos de una costumbre que no tiene valides ni sentido en este planeta- se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, definitivamente ninguno de los chicos se esperaba una respuesta así, por otro lado Raven solo veía la cara de frustración y decepción de los demás. Entonces lo vio a él, Robín solo desvío la mirada viendo hacia la nada, podía sentir su decepción.

-dio un largo suspiro- está bien, lo pensare- observo el brillo de felicidad en la mirada de los demás y como su líder se relajaba. Recibió una palmada de afecto por parte de su hermano mitad robot y un muy efusivo abrazo por parte de chico bestia quien se transformo en un oso y trato de abrazarla más fuerte pero ella se zafo de ese mortal abrazo y se fue secamente de la sala de estar dejando un silencio incomodo.

Una vez dentro de su habitación la chica se tiro en la cama, cansada de todo ese asunto pensando acerca de las excesivas atenciones que le proporcionaban a su amiga. Se levanto y se dirigió a su espejo sus facciones ya no eran las de la joven de 16 años que se enfrento a su padre Trigon, ahora eran de una mujer joven y hermosa, si hermosa, porque reconocía que lo era y no presumía de ello. Su hermoso cabello oscuro que obtenía un tono entre morado y azul al brillo del sol, un brillo igual al del plumaje de los cuervos. Su cabello ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, tomo uno de sus mechones recordando la razón por la cual dejo crecer su cabello.

Flashback

Era una noche fría y solitaria de octubre, una espesa neblina se apodero de las calles oscuras de Jump. Un fino y cálido vapor se escurría de las cañerías y las moribundas luces amarillas dejaban ver una silueta delgada y efímera, como un alma en pena que bailaba de manera sensual con las sombras de los objetos a su alrededor. De pronto otra silueta apareció rompiendo esa magia, era una silueta más alta y ligeramente más corpulenta, sin embargo parecía ser que la primera silueta lo esperaba, este se dirigió hacia ella de forma que quedaron uno frente a otro.

Sin nada que reportar-hablo una voz femenina, mientras se quitaba la capucha que cubría su cabeza con la misma gracia con la que bailaba con las sombras dejando al descubierto el rostro de una hermosa doncella de tez pálida y enormes orbes violáceos-

Bien, yo tampoco tengo nada que reportar-hablo ahora el joven líder- lo mejor ahora es regresar a la torre- decía mientras miraba hacia la dirección de su base no tan secreta- es una hermosa noche verdad... ¿pequeña seele? –diciendo lo ultimo como casi un susurro, miraba con una tímida y sincera sonrisa a su compañera quien solo se limito a asentir y sonreír ante el sobrenombre.- me concede este baile misteriosa doncella- el chico azabache le ofreció su mano la cual tomo con gusto la joven de tez pálida.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar en silencio y entre sonrisas tímidas y miradas profundas rodeados de aquella espesa niebla y las ebrias luces de la ciudad, como si estuvieran en un vals importante siguiendo un ritmo lento y mudo. De pronto el ritmo aumento de velocidad y el vals paso a ser una especie de tango apasionado, ambos sin haber ensayado antes danzaban de manera tan fluida que parecían ser una sola mente, un solo cuerpo. Rodeados de sombras, luces y niebla ambas siluetas se entregaban el uno al otro en ese baile de confianza y confidencia. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar para romper con tan ensalzo momento, sin embargo y solo cuando ambos terminaron aquel ritual uno de ellos hablo.

He notado que tienes el cabello más largo-dijo el muchacho de ojos celestes mientras tomaba y acariciaba delicadamente uno de los mechones de la pequeña doncella.

Si, lo he dejado crecer, no sé, intentar tener una nueva imagen- ella lo había notado, a pesar de que paso por su cabeza una respuesta sarcástica no la uso para responderle a su líder, el era al único al que no le hablaba así, al menos cuando estaban solos.

Me gusta, te ves bien con el cabello largo.- ella se ruborizo ligeramente y le ofreció una de sus sonrisas sinceras, trato de colocar su mano junto a la de su líder quien aun acariciaba ese pedazo de cabello. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como todas las noches cuando ambos salían a patrullar siempre llegaba ese momento, ese en el que todo es tan irreal como un sueño, tan perfecto. Sin duda la chica oscura no quería que ese momento terminara, ella deseaba que algo mas pasara, un beso al menos, un solo beso… pero como si de alguna especie de maldición se tratase el comunicador del joven sonó rompiendo bruscamente con ese especial momento. Era su novia, la atractiva chica pelirroja que como cada 20 minutos le hablaba a su apuesto novio para decirle un montón de cursilerías acerca de cuanto lo amaba.

La mirada de Raven se ensombreció y volvió a ponerse la capucha, esas llamadas de Star eran como un balde de agua fría, la traían de nuevo a la realidad y le dejaban ese vacío en el estomago.

Fin del flash back

Un inmenso sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de ella, hace cuanto, hace cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que bailaron juntos de esa manera tan entregada. Sin duda, después del rompimiento con Star e incluso antes Robín estaba más distante y frio que antes, las ocasiones en las que ambos se veían para bailar habían disminuido hasta cesar por completo. Esto sin duda extraño mucho a Raven, ella intento acercarse a él, comprenderlo, deseaba que al menos le hablara o le saludara en las mañanas como solía hacerlo. Pero nada, poco a poco se distanciaron y ella por más que intentara acercarse solo lograba alejarlo.

Nada, es como si aquellas noches hermosas solo hubieran sido producto de sueños e imaginaciones de una chica tonta y enamoradiza. La amistad y el lazo que tenían habían desaparecido casi por completo, ahora solo eran compañeros de equipo. Ya no hablaban de sus preocupaciones, sueños, pasados y pesadillas ni del futuro. Raven solo podía suponer el porqué del comportamiento de su líder pero nada más.

Tock tock

Raven entre abrió la puerta dejando ver la mitad de su rostro carente de emoción alguna, frente a ella estaba el susodicho de sus dolores y angustias emocionales

-Rae, desearía hablar contigo- cuanto había deseado ella que el dijera esas palabras antes, cuantas noches espero para escuchar eso, dentro de ella un sentimiento de nostalgia y melancolía se apodero de ella y de no ser por su autocontrol sus ojos se hubieran empapado de lagrimas.

Ya lo estás haciendo- pudo ver como el rostro de su líder hacia una mueca de desagrado- bien dime qué quieres.- ella lo sabía, muy a su pesar tuvo que acostumbrarse a los fríos tratos hacia ella por parte de quien fue su amigo más íntimo, pero él, él no se acoplaba, no del todo, aun hacia ligeras muecas de desagrado cada que ella lo trataba de manera fría y cortante.

Solo quería saber si estas completamente de acuerdo con todo esto, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Star realmente peleara contigo- había un sentimiento extraño en el, lo podía sentir, aunque mis sentimientos me querían decir que él se preocupaba por mí, sabía que había algo más.

Ya ve al grano- cortante, seca, directa sin duda ella estaba resentida aun.- sé que no te estás preocupando por mí.

Raven, tu más que nadie sabe cómo se encuentra Starfire, aún no se ha recuperado del todo y …

¿Quieres que no me defienda? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

No, aargh, es solo que –dio un gran suspiro- no quiero que te sobrepases con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Espero lo mismo de ella- el solo se limito a colocar su mano en el hombro de la chica, logrando relajar levemente la situación- solo meditare un rato para enfrentarme a ella.- y dicho esto se encerró en su cuarto. Aquel chico puso un semblante serio y camino sujetando algo entre sus dedos.

Todos se encontraban fuera de la torre, Starfire se encontraba haciendo unos ejercicios de estiramiento y calentamiento, Chico bestia le pasaba botellas de agua y toallas húmedas, Cyborg se encontraba analizando el terreno y que todo estuviera en orden, incluso checo a la pelirroja para ver si su salud estaba fuera de peligro. Todo estaba en orden solo faltaba su contrincante oscura, Robín acababa de aparecer junto a Cyborg para anunciarle que Raven aparecería dentro de poco.

-Oye, ¿crees que esto es lo más adecuado?- a pesar de que el mitad robot fue de los que trato de convencer a Raven a participar en esto no estaba del todo convencido, después de todo ella era como una hermana para él.

Es la mejor opción, no hemos tenido reporte de Blackfire y la última vez que supimos de ella se encontraba en otro planeta y Star aún estaba…

Ya veo, pero ¿realmente crees que es lo mejor?-dijo el moreno cruzando de brazos, por alguna razón sabia que eso no terminaría bien

Tiene que serlo- y dicho esto ninguno siguió hablando.

Minutos después apareció Raven, pudo sentir como sus compañeros de equipo estaban nerviosos, se coloco en medio del campo, frente a ella estaba Star con un semblante serio. No parecía ella tal seriedad y además el cabello corto, ligeramente por debajo de las orejas, era como una completa extraña. Chico bestia se retiro de ahí lo más rápido que pudo no sin antes darle una última botella de agua a Star y desearle suerte a ambas. Desde lo lejos y frente a un tablero se encontraban ya los tres integrantes masculinos, Cy apretó un botón dando la señal de inicio.


	3. Batalla

los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen! D:

-.-.-.-

Antes de que rae pudiera reaccionar ya tenía a Star con un brillante puño verde en su espalda, antes de que lograra tocarla logro esquivarla dejando sombras en su lugar, esta aprovecho el desconcierto de la alienígena quien por poco se va de bruces contra el suelo por descomunal fuerza. Antes de que la pelirroja lograra recuperar el equilibrio rae logro aparecer detrás de su espalda dándole una patada la cual ni siquiera movió a la tamaraneana, la susodicha sonrió ante la diferencia de fuerzas y tomando a la gótica por el tobillo derecho la lanzo lejos para después seguirla por el aire. La pobre pelinegra apenas y podía ver qué pasaba, en menos de una fracción de segundo logro ver como Star preparaba otro golpe que la mandaría al suelo, antes de que eso ocurriera cubrió su cuerpo de energía oscura y se transformó en cuervo logrando apenas de nuevo esquivar los mortales golpes de su contrincante.

Raven volaba en forma de cuervo, Star le disparaba con sus esferas de energía tan rápido sin dejar que su amiga lograra recitar sus hechizos.

¡NO PUEDES ESTAR TODO EL TIEMPO ASI! –gritaba la pelirroja

-maldición, y pensar que yo me debo de contener, ¿Qué acaso los otros no planean ayudarme tan siquiera un poco?- pensaba la joven hechicera, por otro lado sus amigos por más que quisieran ayudarla no podían o más bien no debían hacerlo, cualquier interrupción y anularían la batalla dejando aun peor a Star.

En su pequeña distracción no vio cuando Star le lanzo una enorme roca, rae se detuvo en seco y empleo sus poderes para poder romper la roca en dos para así no recibir un daño, lo que no se esperaba es que detrás de la roca aparecería Star con otro puñetazo directo a su cara. Rae abrió los ojos como platos e intento de nuevo esquivar aquel golpe. Desde lo lejos sus amigos veían la batalla y solo lograron ver las sombras de Raven pero poco después escucharon caer un cuerpo al agua, esta vez la joven pelinegra no logro esquivar el golpe.

¡RAVEN!- grito chico bestia totalmente conmocionado – viejo, esto no está bien, no está bien, definitivamente esta no fue la mejor idea –chico b hablaba rápido y con mucho miedo en su voz- hubiera sido mejor haber capturado a re Dr. luz y disfrazarlo de Blackfire

Cálmate chico bestia, Raven es muy fuerte ella estará bien – ciborg trataba no solo de calmar al chico verde con esas palabras, el realmente quería creer eso. Miro de reojo a su líder, robín ni siquiera se inmuto el seguía igual desde que inicio la pelea, no podía leer ninguna emoción ni sentimiento del rostro de su líder, como si la batalla fuera ajena a él, como si esas chicas no significaran nada para él. Sin duda eso molestaba al mitad robot.

Star esperaba desde la superficie que la joven emergiera de nuevo o al menos que la declararan ganadora. Por otra parte debajo del agua una semi inconsciente Raven caía al abismo de pronto sus ojos brillaron blancos. Star trataba de observar algo desde lo alto pero no podía ver nada y sin previo aviso una enorme columna de agua se levantó casi golpeándola, sin embargo en el momento en el que retrocede otra columna emerge con fuerza desde el mar y así varias más, ella a duras penas lograba evadirlas todas y pudo mirarla en apenas un visaje, Raven estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo en la superficie del agua. Se dirigió con toda velocidad hacia ella atravesando todas las columnas de agua que la hechicera ponía en su camino hasta que en una de esas quedo atrapada en una columna, ninguno de sus amigos se esperaba eso, Raven capaz de convertir en hielo el agua, aun así ninguno se extrañaba después de todo la joven Raven era la hechicera más poderosa.

Sin durar un minuto dentro, la alienígena logro romper en mil pedazos esa columna retomando su dirección, fuerza y velocidad hacia Raven. Esta sin inmutarse creo enormes dagas de hielo y las lanzo hacia Star, ella fácilmente rompió todas con su fuerza creyendo que eso era lo único que tenía preparado su amiga sin darse cuenta una enorme mano de agua estaba detrás de ella, la joven logro esquivarlo sin dificultad, Raven sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano capturo la pierna de Star con un látigo de agua dejándola sorprendida y sumergiéndola hacia el agua a lo que rae se sumergió también.

Una vez dentro Star pensó que se ahogaría o tragaría agua, para su sorpresa podía respirar muy bien, sin embargo, para su sorpresa estaba sumergida en completa oscuridad. No podía observar nada todo era negro trato de iluminar el lugar con sus starbolts pero no funcionaba, de repente recibió un golpe, otro y otro más, no podía evadirlos tampoco podía verlo. Esos ataques eran como viento cortante, por más que trataba de contraatacar terminaba golpeando a la nada sin duda comenzó a perder la paciencia y a entrar en una profunda desesperación.

Ya sal grempork!- estaba cansada y muy herida, lo siguiente que vio la dejo sin aliento eran unos enormes ojos blancos parecidos a dos grandes lunas llenas los cuales después adquirieron el tono violáceo, eran los ojos de Raven quienes la miraban, estos sin embargo se tornaron rojos y apareció otro par más pequeño. Los ojos demoniacos de Raven, sin duda las cosas no marchaban bien.

Una malherida Star fue escupida del agua estrellándose contra la tierra de la isla titán, logro incorporarse rápidamente y pudo observar con terror como una enorme ola negra se levantaba, por más rápida que fuera no podría evadir esa enorme ola y mucho menos cuando parecía tener vida propia pero para su alivio la ola se deshizo mostrando la silueta de su contrincante.

¡AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS! –varias piedras y rocas de su alrededor se levantaron y golpearon a la joven pelirroja quien apenas lograba romper o evadir algunas. Sintió un temblor bajo sus pies y antes de poder volar el piso bajo el que se encontraba salió volando junto con ella arrastrándola contra la tierra. La gótica salió volando en dirección a Star, ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, la pelinegra se dirigía con un puño lleno de energía oscura hacia la pelirroja, esta retomo su postura de pelea preparando su puño con la peculiar energía verde.

¡BAAAAAAM!

Un estrepitoso golpe, ambas lo recibieron quedando completamente inmovilizadas mirándose fijamente y con el puño de sus contrincantes en sus rostros. Así se mantuvieron durante un corto tiempo hasta que ambas decidieron retroceder. Star llevaba las de perder con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, rae por otro lado parecía intacta eso sin contar con los brutales y escasos golpes que había recibido anteriormente.

Realmente peleas muy bien amiga Raven, pero debemos terminar con esto- dijo mientras se tronaba los huesos de sus manos y cuello. De pronto retomo su postura de pelea preparando otro golpe frontal, rae también se preparó cubriendo sus brazos de energía oscura y justo antes de golpearse de frente los poderes de la chica oscura fallaron por un momento dejándola indefensa y desconcertada, sin embargo Star no se detuvo y logro asestar el golpe en la cara de la hechicera mandándola lejos estrellándose y rodando por el suelo.

Raven quedo totalmente aturdida no podía tener una visión clara y por un momento ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o quien era, apenas y tenía fuerzas para sostenerse con sus brazos, sentía que en cualquier momento podía desfallecer, de pronto sintió un tirón en su cabeza pero estaba tan débil que no podía ni defenderse. Star saco una daga que estaba escondida y con ella corto el oscuro cabello de Raven, la cual volvió a caer al suelo de bruces. Más que aturdida y débil ahora estaba confundida ¿Cómo pudieron fallar sus poderes en ese momento? Sin duda eso no era normal, había estado meditando para que algo así no ocurriera entonces, ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?

Esta batalla ha terminado yo, Starfire también conocida como Koriand'r he retomado mi honor y orgullo de guerrera al derrotar a mi contrincante Raven en esta noble y feroz batalla.

¿Noble? sin duda esto no tuvo nada de noble –pensaba Raven sabía que algo estaba mal pero no podía saber qué.

Amiga Raven te ofrezco mi mano para que te levantes, realmente fuiste una buena adversaria-decía una sonriente Star, Raven por otro lado al observar la mano pudo ver mechones de su cabello a lo que solo bajo la mirada y se teletransportó a su habitación dejando a una extrañada alienígena.

Vamos Star no le hagas caso a Raven, ya sabes cómo es una mala perdedora-llego diciendo chico bestia- realmente estuviste genial – extendiéndole una toalla húmeda.

Estas seguro chico bestia, yo por un momento pensé que sería derrotada por ella –miro su mano que aún conservaba pequeños cabellos violetas, recordó ese horrible momento en que vio los demoniacos ojos de Raven. Un sudor frio recorrió su espalda al revivir aquel momento de oscura y total desolación.

Ey estas bien- el chico verde logro sostener a su amiga antes de que esta callera debido a su pérdida de equilibrio

Si, si, solo es hmmm un poco de la emoción –le contesto dedicándole una de sus relucientes sonrisas.

Hmmmm, aun así te acompañare con ciborg para que te revise, eeey Cy!- pero al voltear solo pudo mirar a su líder, el joven mitad robot ya no estaba ahí y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se fue –ey Robin ¿sabes hacia donde se fue Cyborg?

El aludido solo levanto los hombros, el estaba ocupado evaluando los daños provocados.

Genial, ven, te acompaño a la enfermería en lo que esa hojalata se aparece- dijo mientras ayudaba a su compañera a entrar a la torre.

-.-Por otro lado dentro de la torre-.-

Raven, sé que estás ahí, abre- el joven moreno estaba delante de la puerta de rae, estaba muy preocupado no solo de los golpes que recibió sino también de la manera en que se fue.

Rae no me obligues a…

Estoy bien si eso es lo que te preocupa- la chica gótica apareció de pronto dejando ver solo la mitad de su cuerpo la otra mitad se hallaba escondida detrás de la puerta. Si bien no recibió muchos golpes los pocos que lograron alcanzarla le habían dejado moretones y una que otra herida las cuales ella ya se las había arreglado para curar.

Hmm solo para estar seguros deja que te revise –extendió su brazo robótico y comenzó a analizar el cuerpo de la joven- al parecer no tienes ninguna herida grave, sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa –miraba muy serio a Raven, ella solo bajo la mirada no era capaz de soportar la mirada de su "hermano" cuando incluso ella sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Si te refieres al porque me fui, es porque quería terminar con toda esa tontería de una vez –desvió la mirada de nuevo dejando ver parte de su corto y alborotado cabello. Cyborg no era tonto estaba plenamente consciente de que algo ocurría pero en el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga no podría sacarle nada, ya investigaría el por su cuenta que fue lo que ocurrió.

Bueno, sería mejor que descanses entonces ¿quieres que te prepare te? –Cyborg siempre tan bondadoso, esto hacía sentir a la joven oscura como una cretina por su respuesta anterior.

Si, un té de hiervas estaría bien-le contesto ahora más relajada- y también unos panqueques estarían bien- dijo ahora con una sonrisa de medio lado, ciborg dejo escapar una risa por aquel comentario y asintió. Lo primordial en ese momento era calmar a Raven de lo que sea que la perturbo en batalla o de la batalla misma. Antes de irse coloco una de sus enormes manos en la pequeña cabeza de rae a lo que esta dejo salir un pequeño quejido, pero no era de dolor de eso estaba seguro él. Así siempre eran las reacciones de su hermanita cuando hacia ese gesto. Sin nada más que agregar se alejó de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Raven se adentró a las sombras de su habitación y se fue directo al espejo rompió una de sus mangas dejando ver su hombro derecho y ahí estaba lo que ella sospechaba, apenas se podía ver un pequeño punto. Con un bisturí logro sacarse aquel pequeño dispositivo, la herida que se provocó no era profunda así que decidió tratarla con una curita ya había empleado mucho sus poderes y no planeaba usar más para algo que apenas y era un rasguño.

Ese chip, ahora lo recordaba en aquel momento no fueron sus poderes los que le fallaron había sentido un calambre y con las pruebas de ahora no era un simple calambre, aquello seguro le dio una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte para desconcentrarse. Solo había alguien detrás de todo esto –Robin- tenía que ajustar cuentas y resolver dudas, se cambió de ropa y para después ir en busca de su líder, había muchas cosas de las cuales hablar con él y esperaba una buena explicación para no mandarlo a otra dimensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien espero que les gustara el cap o que al menos que lograran entenderme en mi descripción de batalla x_x

Con respecto al capítulo anterior se me olvidó mencionar algo, en la parte en la que Robin y rae bailan me base en el video de I wish you were here de pink Floyd así que más o menos se pueden dar una idea de que trataba de reflejar.

Sé que he estado hablando más de Starfire que de Raven o Robin pero pronto eso cambiara, aun así tratare de no ignorar a los demás integrantes, después de todo son un equipo…. La duda es si lo seguirán siendo.

Bien con respecto a mis pocos errores ortográficos me gustaría saber cuáles fueron para no repetirlos =S

Eso es todo por hoy y hmm ahora sí creo que tardare un poco en subir xD procurare no tardar tanto

Dudas, criticas, sugerencias todas son bien recibidas =)


End file.
